Eyes
by ttme123
Summary: His eyes, they were blatantly observant, anyone could see that. They were watchful. They were tired but intelligent, and there was a remnant of happiness, left from long ago. Most of all, hidden, but obvious both on his face and posture, they were haunted. Rated T for language mostly. May remain a oneshot or become a chapter fic.


**Ttme123 here! This is the first fic I've ever posted, and therefore the first fic I've ever gotten feedback on. Please R&R and flames are welcome. This may or may not be a oneshot, as the only reason I've never posted anything before this is because I knew I would never update it. So, that is why it isn't marked as complete. Disclaimer is on my profile.**

* * *

His eyes, they were blatantly observant, anyone could see that, but observant didn't quite describe the way they. . . . took in everything in a cautious kind of way. They were watchful. But more than just that, they had other things hiding behind the surface, things that were hidden from view. They were tired but intelligent, and there was a remnant of happiness, left from long ago. Most of all, hidden, but obvious both on his face and posture, they were haunted. With no clue as to why such a young, handsome man should look so worn and weary, I decided to do a bit of watching myself.

As he walked, he held himself the way a confident young man should, but as good as he was, he had clearly been through much. There was no hiding that. He had an air of power around him, dampened by his sad, sorrowful eyes. I must admit, if I had not been looking I might have thought him a regular, but good-looking, man who was having a bad day. But I had been watching. I could tell that today wasn't a bad day for him, or at least not compared to trying events in his past. A terrible day for a regular person would probably be an exceptionally nice day for him. But this is all guessing. Educated guessing. He tries to hide his pain, but it is a pain so great that others, even the strongest of others, would likely have been crushed long ago.

Now thoroughly interested, I follow him, several groups in between us. Knowing he would notice me, I make sure to occasionally stop and look at something, or drift off, so as not to catch his attention. As he subtly does a 360 scan, he seems to linger on me, studying me longer than others. Strike one; if he does something like that again then I'll have to leave. I drift to the left, joining a small group of people waiting to purchase some food from the merchant. I hover there for a couple of seconds, waiting until I know he should be far enough ahead. I look from the corner of my eyes, scanning the groups I had been walking behind, searching for him but not finding him.

As I turn to rejoin the group and continue my attempts to find him, I find myself being swiftly jerked to the side and down an alley and held up against a wall. Wow, my skills seem rather rusty. I squint, the person—a man, if the feel of his hands mean anything-hidden in the shadows, whereas I am standing in a slightly lighter spot where the sunlight hits the wall a few feet above my head.

"Don't even try raping me, I'm a sheikah, ya know." Only kind of a lie. I'm of Sheikah descent, and I've had some training, just not regular sheikah training. Lost in my train of thought, another example of my lack of training, I missed whatever he—definitely a he—had said.

"What?" He growls, and I can practically _feel_ him glaring at me. He grinds his teeth before continuing in a… an almost _worried_ tone. "Why were you watching me?" I gulp. Is this… him? Even sheikah training wouldn't win a fight against him.

"Wh—who…" I take a deep breath and try again. "Who are you?" He sighs and pushes me slightly harder against the wall. "You know exactly who I am." And I do. In the loosest sense possible, I do. At the very least, I know it was the man in the green, the one with the interesting eyes. "I… You were interesting," I start out loudly, the switch to a mummer when he adds some more pressure with his hands.

"Damn it!" He pushes off the wall and walks a few paces away, the light from the wall giving me a chance to see him better. He looks even better up close; nice, toned body, strong arms, soft (looking) blond hair, and bright blue eyes. He begins pacing in a small circle, giving me an opportunity to make a getaway. Upon seeing this (Goddesses know how), his head shoots up and he gives me a paralyzing glare. "Don't," and I don't. I stand there for what feels like ages but what must only be minutes or possibly seconds as he fumes to himself. When he stops and looks at me, it's kinder than ever before, but that isn't saying much. It is still a stony, stoic glare, but not one of hatred or distrust.

"What made me interesting? Enough for you to blatantly watch me?" "Well, I wouldn't say _blatantly_ but—" He cuts me off with a glare, and I continue. "It was just that you … had a sort of… aura. You felt really powerful, I guess." I told the truth, but not all of it. What originally caught my eye was _his_ eyes.

"Damn. What do you mean, aura of power?" He grunts taking a step towards me. Upon seeing him approach, I squeeze up against the wall, ignoring the fact that he is still at least two and a half feet away.

"You just looked like there was more to you," I look at him, trying to judge his reaction. He grunts and takes another step towards me. "I don't think anyone else noticed!" I squeal quickly, squeezing my eyes shut and turning my head to the side, almost as if trying to melt into the wall. He stands right above me, I cower down, trying to become as small as possible. He raises an eyebrow. "Please don't hurt me," I whimper, looking up at him and feeling like a tiny insignificant bug under the mercy of a petty gardener's boot, begging to be spared but not even being heard, much less given a second thought.

Suddenly he starts laughing. I allow one eye to open, looking at him to see what the laughing meant, all traces of the stubborn, defiant me gone. I glance at him, prepared to duck or dodge or do whatever is needed to escape, but he is smiling. His laugh is not that of an evil sadist about to inflict harm on a defenseless girl, it is of a man who finds something extremely hilarious and possibly unthinkable.

I open both eyes, gawking at his sudden change in attitude, unafraid, but still ready to flee. Thoughts drift through my head, keeping me on my toes. _Is he mad? Maybe this is an act to catch me off guard. As soon as I so much as blink he'll pounce, slicing my head off with that sword of his. _

He catches me staring and calms down, his laugh turning into a mere chuckle. He looks at me honestly now, a genuine smile on his face. A true, honest, _beautiful_ smile lighting up his features, changing him from a hardened warrior to a charming young man. "I'm sorry for frightening you; it's just force of habit," he explains gently. And there it is, the past I had wondered about, had _seen _in his eyes is shining through. Not wanting to reveal so much I say what I'm sure he was expecting to hear.

"How can _that_ be a habit?" He looks at me, his smile now half a smile and half a smirk [1] and turns, walking into the darkness of the alley.

He looks back at me, right before disappearing into the shadows.

"Don't play stupid."

* * *

** [1] For anyone who has seen or read Fullmetal Alchemist, it's like Edward's grin when he's about to do something… Edwardy, but without an actually evil look. It's also kind of nice, but still a smirk.**


End file.
